


Girl Of Earth

by Xanahuntress



Series: Girl of Earth [1]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanahuntress/pseuds/Xanahuntress
Summary: The Super Relocation Act (SRA for short) has been repealed, and Supers are finally able to come out of hiding. This also means that the NSA must come back to the public eye, and with that, some new agents as well. Follow one girl as she begins her training, perhaps into a different field than she originally had in mind.Starts off right before Incredibles 2, so the SRA being repealed may be a bit of a slowburn, but it WILL Happen. Eventually.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a couple of years ago on FF.net and never finished it. After the second movie came out I started rewriting it to make it semi-canon compliant, so some of the chapters here may differ slightly from the ones posted over there. Hopefully it's better than what I originally started off with!

Even if she was all alone, it always felt as if there was someone watching her, keeping her safe. It was a good thing too, as the little one was always curious, always had to look at, and _touch_ everything. It caused her parents a lot of grief, as their little daughter had a habit of getting into the _worst_ kinds of trouble.

 

They tried their best to keep a better eye on her, even going so far as to setting up child-proof locks to keep her from going out on one of her ‘expeditions’ as the little one liked to call them.

 

She was a child though. And as anyone will tell you, children are curious little things, and you can’t keep them trapped forever.

 

Currently, the girl was playing outside in her fenced in yard, hair in a long braid, the same color as the dirt she was digging through. Her bright green eyes darted around, looking for any ‘creepy crawlies’ to make homes for in her mother’s garden.

 

Her attention was caught by a little brown creature in the corner of the yard. It stopped, aware it had been noticed.

 

“Bunny?” the little one called out, before standing and making her way towards it.

 

But the little bunny did not want to be caught, so it ran, underneath the small gap between the fence and the yard.

 

“Bunny! No!!” The small girl made a beeline for where the bun had escaped, only to be stopped by the wooden fence.

 

As if awakened from a slumber, the fence seemed to part, allowing just enough room for the girl to escape.

 

Continuing her mission, she saw the creature she was after by the edge of the forest, and began to chase after it. “Wait!” she called out to it. The girl ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her, but the bunny was too quick.

 

The creature was easily outrunning the girl, and could have made a more zig-zagged escape to confuse it’s stalker. The rabbit seemed much more interested in taunting the small child than in getting away. It was almost as if it wanted to bait the girl away from her home more than anything else. To make her the prey of a very clever predator.

 

The bunny finally darted into a rabbit hole, and the little girl was left all alone in the middle of the woods. She tried to squeeze her head into the hole to see the rabbit, but she was much too big, and could not fit. At least this Alice wouldn’t be falling down the rabbit hole.

 

The sun was beginning to set, and the forest would be plunged into darkness soon. From there it would only be a matter of time before the wolves found her. Or something worse.

 

But she was never alone. Despite some of the creatures that lurked in it, the forest was the girl’s friend. It would never allow harm to come to the curious child.

 

‘ _Demetria..’_ a soothing voice called out to her.

 

Looking to find the source of the voice, the little girl found herself staring at a bush of bright, wild roses. Suddenly, the little girl had completely forgotten about the creature that had led her there, captivated by the bright red colors of flowers petals.

 

The briars of the rose bush began to grow, a flower blooming every few steps. They led the girl out of the quickly darkening forest, and away from danger. As much as it did not want her to go, the forest knew the girl would not be safe there. So it had the briars lead the little one back to her home, where her parents were desperately calling out for her.


	2. Not So little Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally wrote this it was in two separate chapters. After some rewriting and adjustments I decided to just combine them, since time wise this all happens in the same day and I didn't want it to be too confusing. This was also the chapter that needed the most work to make it a bit more canon-compliant, haha.

Being a Super was hard work. It was even harder, trying to fight crime and raise a family at the same time. Helen Parr managed to make it work, though. Sure, having two kids who were constantly at each other's throats, and a toddler who was just learning to walk, is something most mom's had to deal with, but it was a whole different story when one throws powers into the mix. It was tough to find a quiet moment and just, _ think _ . 

 

Now seemed to be one of those rare times where everything was at peace. Helen had just set Jack-Jack down for his afternoon nap, the housework was all done, the kids wouldn't be home for another hour or so,and her Husband was off looking for an  _ actual _ job.. So, she had decided to make herself some coffee,sit back, and relax.

 

Since defeating Syndrome's Omnidroid, Violet and Dash's relationship had improved tremendously.  They were much more capable of working together than they had been before, but that didn't mean the sibling bickering had ended altogether.  

 

Dash still loved to tease Violet about her crush, Tony, and Violet still enjoyed calling her brother an 'insect' whenever she got the chance. Every once in awhile the duo would argue over who defeated the most bad guys back on Nomanisan Island, -this was mostly Dash, but Violet couldn’t let her younger brother show her up-, and who’s powers should be feared more, which again Dash was the one who started most of these arguments. 

 

When all was said and done though, the two were really an amazing pair when it came to fighting crime.At least from what Helen had seen back on the Island, the forcefield Hamsterball combo worked extremely well. It was a shame Supers were still illegal. The two could be an amazing crime-fighting duo. Hell, the whole  _ family _ would be an amazing crime-fighting family. 

 

Of course, any progress Dash and Violet had made in the past few months could quickly go out the window. 

 

' _ If only the law was different..'  _ Helen mused, ‘ _ It’s a shame the kids got such a small taste for what Superhero work was like back in the day.’ _

 

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the knocking. With a sigh, the super mom set her coffee down and stood to see who it was. Opening the door, Helen was surprised to be met by a large bouquet of dahlias, and a familiar young face.

 

“Aunt Helen!” a young woman cheered. “I was hoping you would be home, it would have been the  _ worst _ if you hadn’t been. Maybe I should have called… but I wasn’t sure if I had the right number and-” taking a deep breath, the woman extended the bouquet. ”I-I brought flowers. I mean If you don’t like dahlia’s, I could change them but I thought you said you liked dahlia’s so-”

 

“That’s very kind of you Demetria.” Moving aside, Helen let the woman come in, taking the flowers and setting them in a vase with a small smile. 

 

She couldn’t help but stare at her niece as she came in. It was amazing how much Demetria had taken after her mother, from the light, cheerful aura she could bring to a room to the bright green eyes that hungrily took in even the smallest of details. She had grown as well, standing just slightly taller than Helen herself, no longer the little flower girl whom threw petals at her wedding.

 

“Would you like some coffee?” Helen offered. Demetria gave a small nod, and watched as her Aunt prepared a mug for her. They then moved to the living room, where the two could more easily converse.

 

“So what brings you here? Not that I mind the company, of course.” Helen watched as the young woman nibbled on her lip in thought. “ I’ve been meaning to stop by after what happened but, things just…sort of got in the way.” 

 

It had only taken a couple of days for Demetria and the rest of Helen’s extended family to get a hold of the phone number for the motel. But once they did… Oh boy did the phone not stop ringing that week. Helen’s parents had offered to take the whole family in, but they lived in the midwest. Helen and Bob had both agreed it would be too much added stress to completely relocate, especially with how adjusted the kids were to Metroville.

 

Then there was Helen’s brother, David. He lived on the outskirts of Metroville, and Helen had been tempted to take him up on his offer for the family to stay with him and Demetria. Except it’s been just over a year since they lost Demetria’s mother. Helen knew her brother and while he had joked a full house could help keep his mind off of it, she knew David was the type that liked his space.

 

Demetria took a sip of her coffee, letting the bitterness linger in her mouth before she spoke.“How, is everyone doing? I saw that Vi has more control over her powers.”

 

“ Everyone’s been great, considering. This isn’t the first time we’ve had to relocate, Violet has been… more confident with herself. Dash has been… well he’s been Dash.” 

 

Leaning back, Helen turned back to Demetria. It was blatantly obvious that the girl was just making small talk. Something  _ had _ to be on her mind to cause her to stop by.” What about you? How has college been?”

 

The brunette suddenly found the carpet to be interesting.” I actually just graduated, about a month ago.” Curious, Helen waited for the young one to elaborate. For something as momentous as that, she didn’t seem all that happy.

 

Instead, she quickly changed the subject.” I got accepted into the NSA.” 

 

Ah, the truth comes out.  It was an idea the young woman had been passionate about since high school. 

 

‘ _ It’s the only way I can fight crime without violating the Super Act _ .’ A rebellious Demetria had argued, once upon a time. Arguments about this would be one of the highlights of the girl’s teen years. 

 

Now Helen knew why her niece was so melancholy,” Let me guess, David doesn’t think you should go anywhere near super work.” Still refusing to look at her aunt, Demetria spoke,” I...didn’t wait to find out.” 

  
  


Eyes widening, Helen set her coffee down. “ You’re going to have to sit down and talk to my brother eventually, you know.”

“I know, I know I will, I just knew he wouldn’t take it well! If I just give him some time to… think, and I  _ show _ him how good I’ll be at it, he won’t be so angry with me!” 

 

“Or, you’ll give the poor man a heart attack from how much he’ll be worrying about you.” Helen’s voice was soft, but firm as she pointed this fact out. 

 

Demetria knew exactly what her Aunt had meant.

 

“I know i’m all he has left after mom died, but that doesn’t mean he can hold me back. I can  _ finally _ be part of the world I’ve been shielded from for 23 years.”

 

The sudden surge of passion had brought the girl to her feet, looking down on her Aunt. Almost as if she was actually arguing with her old man all over again. Helen saw the fiery look in Demetria’s eyes, how sure of herself she was. Not unlike how Helen herself had felt just before she had taken up the name  _ Elastigirl _ . 

 

Finally understanding why her niece had dropped by, Helen looked up at the young woman. “When does your training start?”

 

Sitting back down, and tucking some of her hair behind her ear, she spoke,“Tomorrow. You... aren’t going to try and change my mind?”

 

“Of course not! Even if I wanted to, I’m sure I won’t be able to stop you. You’re not a little girl anymore. This is a decision you can make yourself. “ Helen lifted her coffee mug to her lips, “Besides, if you were my daughter I would be more worried about what you were hiding.”

 

Demetria blinked. “He called already didn’t he?””

 

“Yep. As soon as he found the torn up envelope that said NSA he knew.”

 

The defeated look on the young woman's face made Helen laugh.

 

“He’s proud of you, you know. “

 

Demetria sat down in her seat, fiddling her thumbs. “Is he?”

 

Helen gave her niece a small nod. “ He just wishes you told him before you left. And to tell you to call him once you get settled in. Doesn’t have to be today or tomorrow, when you’re settled.”

 

“I will. I just wanted to tell my favorite Aunt so at least  _ someone _ knew.”

 

Helen laughed. “I’m your only Aunt. And don’t think I’m letting you leave without making sure Dash and Violet see you! Or without dinner!”

Demetria rolled her eyes,” Only if I’m paying. I’m the one who came to bother  _ you _ , after all.”

  
  


~*~

  
  


After a quick dinner with the Parr family,Demetria headed out to where the NSA’s training academy was located. It also just so happened to be the Agency’s main headquarters.

 

The building ,-well, more like  _ buildings _ -, were located just on the outskirts of the city of Metroville. Outside, only because the Agency was  _ literally _ located on an island outside of the main part of the city. Demetria had to present proper identification, along with her acceptance letter just to get on the ferry to the island. 

 

‘  _ Well, at least people can’t just wander in _ .  _ ’  _  Demetria thought as she stuck her wallet back in her bag.

 

The other recruits were already spread out across the bottom deck when Demetria had arrived. She didn’t even have the chance to completely take in her surroundings before someone had already approached her.

 

“Hey, glad to see more people who get creative with their hair here!”

 

The girl had bright pink hair that seemed to fall into perfects curls around her face. She was also about a whole head taller than Demetria herself, and her stature and style seemed to scream ‘I love to cause trouble’. Which was insane, because Demetria believed she could cause a bit of trouble herself. Or at least her mouth could.

 

“I wouldn’t really compare blonde tips to dying my whole head the color of pepto-bismol but, ok.” Demetria replied.

  
“Ooo feisty too. I think I just found my buddy.” She gave Demi a devilish grin, “ Name’s Lani, I’m gonna be sciencing the shit out of things here, if all things go according to plan. What about you?” “Demetria. I’m hoping I’ll be a field agent.”

 

Lani seemed to be taken aback.”No way? You don’t look like you’d be the ‘kick-ass’ type.”

 

“ And what do I look like exactly?”

 

“The type you’d find at a ‘Save the Rainforests’ rally.”

 

Ok, now  _ that _ was a bit offensive.” Those can’t be the same thing?”

 

“Touchė. I’m a vegetarian anyway, so I would be there too. All hippie-ness aside, I  _ do _ enjoy kicking ass and taking names.”

 

“Well you do look built for it.” Both girls laughed. 

 

All of the recruits gathered around the exit of the ferry as it docked. A guard opened the latch to the gate with a  _ click _ , before everyone got off of the boat in one giant herd. They were immediately met by a woman with long platinum blonde hair, who didn’t look much older than the majority of them.

 

“I suggest that those of you who will leave within the first week turn around and get back on that ferry, instead of wasting everyone’s time.” The woman spoke as her eyes darted around the group, sizing them all up. 

 

Some people seemed a bit uneasy by those words. Someone near the front muttered something about this being a ‘scare tactic’ to his buddy. Still, no one made a move to leave, and this made the woman smirk slightly.

 

“No takers? Well then,my name is Mirage, and this,” the woman led the group onto the flat greens of the campus,” is where you will be spending most of your time for the next several months, and if things go according to plan, your careers as well. “

 

The Agency was clearly well cared for, made obvious by how bright and green the grass was, and how neatly trimmed the shrubbery was kept. Instead of the smell of asphalt, pigeon droppings and garbage typical to the city, there was the scent of sand and saltwater on the breeze.

 

So far it looked like a college campus. There was an outdoor track off to the right, where people were running laps and doing sets.  There were agents bustling about, some in lab coats, some in business attire, and some in what looked like more casual outfits. 

 

The only obvious difference between a college campus and the Agency seemed to be the fact that there were people sparring with each other (both with weapons  _ and _ in hand-to-hand combat!) around the green.

 

Demetra’s thoughts were interrupted by Mirage continuing her speech.“ None of you are Agents yet. But by the end of your training here, you’ll all have earned the status of Initiate. As an Initiate, you’ll be assigned to an Agent to apprentice under. From there, you’ll be at the whim of your handler. For now, you are all only recruits.”

 

Mirage led them into a building that resembled a residence hall. There were sofas and chairs spread out across the large common room with four hallways (not including the one they had just come from) leading to what appeared to be dorms. There were also stairs that led up to what looked like a small library/loft.

 

No Kitchen though. The NSA had a mess hall that all of the Agents and recruits were free to use.

 

Their guide brought everyone’s attention to a gigantic wall monitor at the far end of the room. On the screen was everyone’s names and faces on it. Demetria could not help but notice that every profile on the monitor seemed to be paired up with someone else’s. The recruits all looked at the agent who welcomed them, expressions begging for an explanation.

 

The woman was more than happy to oblige.

 

“All of you were hand picked to be part of this specific recruitment class. As such, you will all be tasked with a mission as you go through training here.” Mirage gestured to the screen before continuing. “ There is one thing all of you have in common. Each and every one of you has brought a secret with them. A secret that no one else must ever find out about you. You have all been assigned a partner on this screen. Your task is to investigate your partner, and find out what it is that they want to keep hidden away so desperately.”

 

Mirage made her way to the exit, then turned back to the recruits.”Now I suggest all of you get settled in before training tomorrow.” With that, she made her exit.

 

There was a moment of silence among the recruits, then one by one, chaos erupted in the room.

 

“What the hell did she mean by ‘secret no one else must find out’? That could literally mean anything!” Someone questioned loudly.

 

“The NSA can do some crazy things, but how would they know what kind of secret to pick out?” Another voice,  added. 

 

And more and more of the recruits expressed their anger, except for Demetria. She just stood there in utter silence. They knew. The NSA knew about her powers, and she hadn’t done anything to make them aware of them yet. What else could her secret be?

 

Demetria looked back up at the monitor, studying the image of the person who would find her out.

 

It was a guy, with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and chubby cheeks. He looked kind of adorable, and weirdly reminded her of Dash, in that ‘little brother’ kind of way.

 

‘ _ Hard to imagine that this is the guy that has to out me. Unless… I’m overreacting. Maybe there’s some other secret I wouldn’t want anyone here to know about?’  _

 

Demetria took a quick glance around the room. While the other recruits looked as visibly shaken as she did, they had all taken to settling into figuring out which room they were in.

 

_ ‘No, I doubt the NSA would be interest in some embarrassing thing anyone did as a child. It  _ has  _ to be about my powers. Which means the NSA knew about them when they accepted me.’ _

 

Sighing, Demetria decided it would be best to play it cool, and deal with the curve balls as they come.

 

~*~

 

The only source of light in the room was the monitor in front of them. The image on the screen had a clear view of the common room the new recruits were in. Two figures were watching, one clearly Mirage, and the other an older gentleman.

 

“I wonder how long it will take for them to figure it out?” Mirage asked the other figure.

 

“If they all have the potential we think they do, it won’t take much longer than a week, two tops.” The man replied.

 

“From there we’ll be able to start their real training.”

 

The other figure nodded.

 

“ I wonder what will happen if they don’t figure it out?” Mirage asked the man.

With a sigh, the figure shook his head.” If it takes too long, we’ll try to call it out of them. I doubt we’ll need to.”  

 

“You would be amazed what a person will do to keep a secret, Mr. Dicker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it! I wanted to make sure the Parrs being in the motel after their house was destroyed was addressed, without making it seem like Helen's family didn't care that they had no where to stay. 
> 
> Curse you Brad Bird for taking so long to make the sequel!


	3. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a long one. I'm testing out to see if the longer chapters work better than the short ones. If this does well updates may happen less frequently, but the chapters will be meatier. Keyword at may, because sometimes words just kind of get spit onto the page.

Finding her room hadn’t been too much of a challenge. Each door had two recruits names on it, so all Demi had to do was find the right one.

 

The rooms were about what anyone would expect of a dorm, with two beds and two desks on opposite sides of the room. The closets were in the wall, which gave some more space for the girls that would be forced to live together.

 

The brunette had to admit, she was a bit saddened to not be rooming with Lani, but they barely knew each other, so that  _ might _ be for the best. Besides, the girl Demetria  _ was _ rooming with, - Riley was her name-, seemed young, and shy. 

 

Speaking of, Riley was currently sitting cross legged on her bed, completely absorbed by her computer. 

 

“Hey, are you hungry?” Demetria asked the girl. The other recruit just kept furiously typing on her computer, oblivious to the world. It was then that Demi realized Riley had earbuds in, and probably hadn’t heard her.

 

The girl was startled when her roommate gently tapped her shoulder. She took out one of her earbuds, looking up at Demetria with wide, hazel eyes. 

 

“Wanna head down to the mess hall with me? “

 

Riley thought about this for a moment, before speaking in a soft voice. “ Sure.”

 

Smiling, Demi let the girl get up, then walked out of the room with her.

 

The two were both quiet as they headed to the mess hall. Demetria couldn’t help but notice how many freckles seemed to dot across the girl's face and arms. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, bright fiery strands of hair sticking out. She couldn’t help but ask the question that had been bothering her since she had met the girl.

 

“Hey, how old are you?”

 

Shocked, the girl nervously played with a few loose strands of her hair. “ I-I’m 14,” Riley answered.

 

‘ _ Christ, this girl can’t even be out of high school yet!’ _

 

“14? I thought you had to be 18 to even be considered by the NS-”

 

“ The NSA invited me here, I didn’t… I didn’t join on my own.” The teen interrupted.

 

“Invited? But… wouldn’t that mean you did something to be noticed by them in the first place?”

 

“I graduated last year, and.. I’m good with computers. Cyber security is pretty important nowadays. Everything is connected to the internet… which means anything can be hacked.”

 

Demetria couldn’t argue with that. A few weeks ago an entire state almost lost their power grid because of some freak computer virus. Luckily it was stopped before any serious damage could be done, but thousands had lost power in the process.

 

Still, recruiting a kid who just barely hit the age of consent had been a pretty bold move on the NSA’s part. Riley probably had offers from the FBI,CIA, and other parts of the government, considering she was skilled enough to be picked up by the National Super Agency.

 

The girls stepped into the bustling mess hall, the smell of food wafting through the air. 

 

“Let’s see how this food tastes, huh little one?” Demetria picked up a tray, setting some grub on it. A bit more at ease, Riley smiled, then placed a sandwich on her own tray. “Little one..?”

 

“Sorry, but you’re definitely the youngest recruit here. You’ll probably be getting that a lot.”

 

Looking for a table to sit at, the older recruit spotted Lani flagging them down. She was sitting with a few other recruits, and Demetria led Riley over to the group. As soon as they both sat down, the brunette regretted it as she realized who was sitting right next to the larger girl. 

 

It was the male, -Jordan the name under the profile had been-, who she was meant to be investigating. And who was meant to be doing the same to her. They both seemed to be glaring at each other, both realizing who the other person was. 

 

Lani had noticed the look that passed between the two, and proceeded to wave her hand a bit.” Hello? You two gonna kiss or what?”

 

Jordan’s head snapped up to the bulky female. “ You would like that, wouldn't you, Yol-?” before he could say anything, the girls hand had clamped down on his mouth.

 

“Don’t. Call me. That. Here.” She spoke in a menacing tone. No sooner than the words had left her lips, had she let out a screech. “You bit me!”

 

“You should know better than to cover my mouth!”

 

“You should know better than to  _ bite _ people!”

 

“I wouldn’t have bitten you if your had hadn’t been by my teeth!”

 

Amazed by the scene in front of her, Demetria had to interrupt the bickering pair.   
  
“Erm, you two know each other?”

 

As if nothing had happened, Lani had rested her elbow on the male’s shoulder.

 

“Oh, you haven't noticed by our amazing good looks that we’re twins?” Jordan replied.

 

That had to be the biggest joke on the planet, because the two looked  _ nothing _ alike. Lani was tall, pale, and very well built. Jordan, while also tall, was more lanky looking, and had  _ much _ darker skin than his sister. Not to mention the difference in hair color, but Lani clearly dyed her hair so…. 

 

Actually looking a bit closer, the two had the same eyes, down to the same curl of their lashes, but that seemed to be the only similarity between the duo.

 

Demetria couldn’t help but think that she had seen those eyes somewhere before. She just couldn’t quite put her finger on where….

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small voice.

 

“Oh, so you guys are fraternal twins?”

 

Demetria had almost forgotten she had brought Riley with her. The girl was so quiet!

 

“Yeah, that’s right. ” Lani held out her hand to the younger girl.”Name’s Lani, you’re Demetria’s roommate right?”

 

“Um…. Yeah.” She started at Lani’s hand for a second before shaking it. “Riley.”

 

Lani released her hand before going back to her pasta.  “Riley, huh? You look a little young to be here, don’t you?”

 

Jordan immediately gave his twin a smack on the shoulder.” Ignore Lani’s manners, she doesn’t know any better. I’m Jordan.” the male introduced.

 

Well at least he seemed a bit more gentle than his sister. They all ate their dinners, chatting and getting to know each other a bit. Demetria kept an eye on Jordan, attempting to dig up info on him.

 

‘ _ He’ll be doing the same to me, so it’s best to be careful what I say around him. Lani too. Blood  _ is _ thicker than water after all.’ _ Demetria told herself.

 

“Hey, so what do you guys think of this whole ‘ uncover secrets’ bull?” Lani had to bring  _ that _ topic up, didn’t she?

 

Jordan and Demetria shared a quick glance.

 

As if reading their minds, the loudmouth nodded.” Ah, you two are paired up huh? Damn, I was really hoping we could team up to handle this.” She sighed, then quickly changed the subject.

 

“So, you said the NSA came to you, right? You must have some pretty good hacking skills then, huh?”

 

Riley seemed a bit uncomfortable about the subject. “Yeah, I’m pretty good. I’m not hacking the agency for any of you though.” She stood abrubtly, leaving the trio alone at the table

 

“That’s a bit odd, isn’t it? I wasn’t even going to ask that!” Lani proclaimed.

 

“Yes, you were. Anyone would have asked her that, honestly.” Jordan chided.

 

“Alright, so I was. Did you pick up any dirt on that Walters guy?”

 

“No, but I did talk to him about some of the other recruits. It seems like we’re all here for different reasons.” Jordan informed.

 

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” Demetria inquired.

 

“I think he means, that not all of the recruits signed up to be here.” Lani stated, “ You see that girl with the black hair over in the corner?” 

 

Turning, Demetria spotted who she was talking about, she was laughing with the two guys next to her,”Her name’s Miu. Supposedly her family pushed her to be here. The two guys next to her? They were both approached by the agency, but they never actually signed up to be here. It’s sort of like what happened with your friend Riley.” the male informed

 

‘ _ They’re both already trying to figure everyone out, aren’t they? Damn, I was hoping I could get a head-start.’  _

 

“What about you?” Demetria questioned, “ Lani told me she was here to be a scientist, but why would you follow your sister here?”

 

Jordan seemed a bit surprised that she would ask such a question.” Don’t you think that asking me something like that, might be what I’m hiding?”

 

It was a possibility: That’s why Demi had asked the question. If he answered, then that would rule one possible secret off her list. If he didn’t, well then the secret would be pretty obvious now, wouldn’t it?

 

“Well, that would make things a lot easier for me.”

 

Jordan shook his head with a laugh. “ You’re right. Well, it’s a good thing that’s not my secret,” He leaned forward, “ I wanna be a field agent, same as you.”

 

‘ _ Yep, Lani will definitely be keeping an eye on me.’ _

 

“Now it’s my turn. We might as well get the interrogation tactic out of the way:  Why do you want to be a field agent?” 

 

‘ _ Because I want to be able to use my powers to help people.’ _

 

Instead, Demetria replied, “ Doesn’t ‘aiding Super’s’ sound like an awesome job description?”

 

“Ugh, don’t tell me you're one of those Super fangirls.” Jordan seemed slightly disgusted at this point.

 

Demetria could understand why.Before the Super ban, mega fans tried to model after their favorite heros. Some would even go so far as attempting to fight crime on their own. Most of the time, these people would just end up getting hurt in the process, and, -if they were lucky-, needing to be rescued by the very hero they were trying to imitate.  

 

On top of all of the Super lawsuits, it was just another reason why the Super Relocation Act was enacted in the first place. 

“No, I just think it sounds better than a boring civilian life, doing who knows what to get by. Besides, this is like how the FBI works. The only difference is that instead of aiding cops, we deal with helping Superhero’s, and taking down Supervillians.”

 

“Can’t help but agree with you there.” Jordan glanced outside. The sun was beginning to set, which, this early in the summer, would only mean less and less darkness to actually sleep. “ We should get some rest. This is still the government we’ll be training for. No doubt we’ll be woken up early tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right, see you guys tomorrow.”

~*~

 

The sound of sirens was  _ not _ how Demetria was expecting to be woken up the next morning. She shot up in bed, turning to Riley, who was already up and getting ready. The door to their dorm was wide open, allowing them to see the chaos that was going on in the halls. There were recruits rushing to get dressed, and rushing to the common room.

 

Quickly throwing on some decent clothing, Demetria ran out the door as well, with Riley right at her heels. “ Any idea what’s going on?” The ginger just shook her head, following the crowd of recruits as they went.

 

They were all met by a buff, army looking guy. He was intensely gazing at his stopwatch, as if he was timing at a track meet. As the last of the recruits poured into the room, his booming voice yelled.

 

“ 5 minutes and 37 seconds! That has to be a new record for the slowest wake up call in the history of the NSA! How can any of you expect to rush to an emergency with sluggishness like that?! It seems you recruits need to work on your speed! Outside! All of you! Move it, move it!”

 

Obligatory drill sergeant? Check. Government or not, this wasn’t exactly the marines that they signed up for. Still… the guy had a point. They should be in good shape if they hope to handle Supervillains for the rest of their life.

 

Everyone headed down to the track where, Agent Hanson as he called himself, ordered the recruits to start running laps, ‘until I order you all to stop’.

 

They had to be out there for at least half an hour when he finally called them to the center of the track field.

 

“Not bad, an hour of running and none of you collapsed out there! Seems you all made up for this morning then.”

 

Dear god, it had been a full hour?! It was no wonder that they were all exhausted! Some of the recruits were starting to fall to their knees in the grass, drenched in sweat from the summer heat and gasping for air.

 

Demetria herself felt her chest heaving, her mouth dry, and her hair sticking to her face. The only one who didn’t seem to be in as much distress as the rest of them was one of the guys that had been with Miu the day before. He just seemed pumped up, and ready for more.

 

Luckily, their drill sergeant wasn’t completely cruel, as he allowed the recruits to take a quick break, and drink some water.

 

“Alright, now that you’re all warmed up, let’s start with the fun part. We all know how to punch and kick, yes? I want you all to pair up and spar with your partner. I’ll jump in if I feel I need to.”

 

Before Demetria could do anything, Jordan had already paired up with Riley, teaching her how she should keep her fists when she punched.

 

“Did my brother steal your roommate? Sorry about that, guess your stuck with me.” Lani grinned, then got into a defensive stance. “Don’t go easy on me now, Hippie.”

 

Demetria smiled, “ Wouldn’t dream of it, Pinky-pie.”

 

“Pinky-pie? What kind of-”

 

Taking advantage, Demetria gave a swift kick to Lani’s chest. As the taller girl fell to the ground with a  _ thud _ , the girl above her couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Hey! That was a cheap shot!”

 

“You told me not to go easy on you.”

 

Demi offered her friend a hand, and immediately regretted doing so. Lani had pulled her down, and into a headlock. “ How does it feel now, blondie?”

  
“Truax! Paladino! I said kicking and punching, not wrestling! This isn’t Smash Mania!”

 

The girls quickly got back up to their feet. As they continued to spar, they would sometimes sneak glances at the other recruits. They all seemed to be at the same level when it came to fighting, except for that one girl from yesterday, Miu. 

 

She seemed to be completely  _ dominating _ her partner. Her punches and kicks were nearly a blur, and the male she was sparring with was having trouble keeping up. He had no choice but to play defense. It wasn’t long before Miu had the poor guy laying on the ground in pain.

 

“That’s it Yoshioka! Finish him off!”

 

The recruits had gathered around her, watching the two spar. Demetria and Lani quickly found themselves joining the crowd.

 

Miu must not have actually done as much damage as she had thought she had, because as soon as she turned her attention to Agent Hanson, her partner had kicked the girl’s feet out from under her.

 

“And that, is why we make sure our opponent is really down before we turn our back.” Agent Hanson wrote something on his clipboard,” Alright, Yoshioka, Wood, hit the showers.” 

 

Looking up at the other recruits that had been spectating the event, he added, “ That goes for all of you! Once you're all cleaned up head down to the lecture hall!”

 

Just hearing the word ‘shower’ put a pep in the steps of some of the recruits. Some of the recruits that had kept sparring during Miu and Wood’s fight seemed comfortable on the ground, where their partner had left them. 

 

One of those people seemed to be little Riley. Jordan had been watching the fight, so she was probably just exhausted. Demetria went to help her, but Lani had beaten her to it, offering a hand to the girl. Instead of taking it though, the ginger stood up on her own. 

 

Lani looked at the girl quizzically, and Demetria couldn’t help but stare.

 

“Can you guys stop treating me like a little kid? I know I’m young but it’s annoying.” She gave the two a cold glare. 

 

The two woman held their hands up as Riley stormed off to the showers.

 

~*~

 

After getting cleaned up and rehydrating, Demetria was walking with Lani to the lecture hall. Despite what she had said earlier, Riley wasn’t too far from the two women, but she was just out of earshot.

 

“You know, I can’t blame her for not wanting to be helped, she probably thinks we’re underestimating her.” Demetria told Lani.

 

“Yeah, I was thinking that too. Still, I wasn’t helping her because she was small, I was helping her just to be nice. I would have done the same for anyone else.”

 

The brunette was silent for a moment, before adding, “ You know, she’s always on her laptop. And with what she said yesterday-”

 

“-you can’t help but think she might know a bit more about some of the recruit’s secrets?”

 

Demetria gave a small nod. “ Exactly. I think I’m going to talk to her about it later. It might be cheating a little, since she probably hacked our profiles, but once we’re an Agent, won’t we be expected to use all of the resources we have available to us?”

 

Speak of the devil, Riley appeared between the two. “Hey, I’m sorry about earlier, I just… This is frustrating for me. It’s weird to be here.”

 

Demetria’s look softened at the girls words.” Hey, I get it. I just wanted to try and get you out of your shell a bit. I’m not underestimating you at all.  Sorry I’m making it seem that way.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry too. Clearly if you’re here, you’re more than capable of handling yourself.” Lani joined in.

 

Riley rubbed her arms. “It’s okay. I’m not this quite normally. I just need to get a feel for what’s going on is all.”

 

“Speaking of not underestimating you… You wouldn’t happen to be able to get us information on other recruits would you?” Lani was trying very hard not to grin, but she failing miserably at it.

 

“Ah… Um. Actually I wanted to respect that we’re supposed to figure it out on our own. I mean… If I did it to figure out my partner it might be okay, but I feel as if this is a test. I don’t want to cheat, ya know?” Riley was innocently scratching the back of her head. 

 

Lani’s face fell. “Of course. Ah well, back to plan A.”

 

They were the last one’s to enter the lecture hall. The trio quickly found a spot to sit, looking up at the Agent in front of them. The name Suksma Raju was at the bottom of the presentation, and the Agent made a point of sounding her name out for the recruits.

 

“Now, this will probably be the most boring part of your training here, especially after combat training, but it’s still important, nonetheless. I’m sure you all are aware of the assignment we have already given you, but now let’s get to why we are having you do it.”

 

The presentation switched to the next slide, which had an old black and white image of a male,grinning wildly. “Can any of you tell me who this is?”

 

Someone near the front seemed a bit uneasy, but didn’t speak up.

 

“No, I imagine not. You most likely all know him by his public persona.”

 

The image was switched to that of a familiar superhero,  _ Dynaguy _ . 

 

The lecture continued, with Agent Raju showing the recruits images of a superhero's secret identity, followed by their more heroic alter ego. Each time a new image appeared, there would always be a recruit that moved a bit  _ too _ much in their seat, or suddenly wouldn’t appear interested in the presentation. Demetria, Lani, and Riley had one of the better views of this phenomena, and when the image of her Aunt as Elastigirl appeared, Demetria couldn’t help but intently stare at the picture.

 

Eventually the last image to be shown was that of  _ Gazerbeam _ , and his civilian identity. Lani had leaned a bit forward in her seat a bit, and Demetria slowly realized what Riley may have figured out.

 

Were all of the recruits in this lecture hall relatives of super hero’s? That would be a pretty big secret for anyone to keep, and something that the NSA would very well know about. Hell, that may have been why Demetria had been accepted in the first place, she would already know the  _ Incredibles _ secret identities!

 

“You may be wondering why I’m showing this to you. That would be because a superhero's secret identity is the most important aspect of their life. It’s the reason why they put on the mask, and get in the costume in the first place. Without a secret identity, a Super would be nothing more than a person with some extraordinary abilities.”

 

Agent Raju allowed her gaze to fall on every recruit in the room. “ Keep this in mind, as this is what you will all be protecting if you make it through training.”

 

~*~

A figure stood alone, staring out at the people running laps from the workshop window. His bright blue eyes seemed troubled and the bags under his eyes only served to show how depressed the figure had become.

 

Just months before, this man had the world at his fingertips. He was the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, and had more than a hundred henchmen willing to do his bidding by the time he could legally drink.

 

Now, the man had nothing. The sole reason for him to build up his fortune had been his downfall, and with it had gone the dream that he would have a mass of fans chanting the name; Syndrome.

 

He had wanted to make Mr.Incredible pay. Pay for warping his dream of one day aiding people with his inventions, to harming and killing them. His greedy family had started selling the inventions the child made to anyone willing to buy them. Buddy’s family didn’t care if they were selling to both sides of a civil war off in some foreign country, or if they were helping a tyrant strike fear into the hearts of his people. All that mattered was that there was money coming in, and lots of it.

 

This increase in income forced Buddy Pine to be a slave among his own blood. As soon as he had turned 18, he ran away, aware of how much harm his inventions were causing. 9 months later, the kid was forced to return to making weapons to survive in the big bad world.

 

Buddy blamed Mr.Incredible for turning his life into what it was. That’s why when his plan was foiled by the  _ Incredibles _ , he had decided to corrupt their youngest son. Just like  he himself had been corrupted.

 

When his cape had gotten caught in that jet’s turbine, Buddy’s entire life had flashed before his eyes. The months he had spent in the hospital afterward had given him time to think about what he truly had done. The whole incident had been the cause of his depression and the reason why it was so hard for him to get out of bed most days.

 

That’s why, when Mirage had come to try and persuade him to join the NSA, the man had already decided on what he wanted to do with his life. He didn’t want to feel broken, and useless anymore. He wanted to reclaim his childhood dream, from the nightmarish hell he had been forced into.

 

All those Super’s he had killed, had families. Innocent kids who had to live knowing mom or dad wasn’t coming home anymore. Only, some of them were the same age as Buddy himself, and no doubt they held a grudge against the former villain. 

 

The NSA would train the next generation of Supers. They would try to train them to try and keep the cost of damages in mind, but the main priority would be the same as with all Super’s; to ensure that the loss of life was as minimal as possible. 

 

The best way to do this, would be to teach the new Super’s how to deal with a villain  _ before _ they became a bigger threat. The only way to do that, would be to train them the same way the agency trained its own agents. Somewhere along the line, someone decided ‘to hell with it, might as well make them official agents’. Such a plan meant that the young super’s would have to figure out their fellow recruits were also, Super’s. Buddy himself did not understand the logic of that last part, but Rick had assured him that this was a tradition in the NSA.

 

Of course, the NSA knew that such a secret couldn’t be kept for long. Hand-to-hand combat training could only go so far, and eventually the power’s themselves would have to be brought into it. It had been the agent that handled the  _ Incredibles _ that had brought up the idea of letting the recruits figure it out for themselves. They would give the young Super’s two weeks to figure out what one other recruit’s power was, before Mirage would reveal the true reason for them all being brought to the NSA Academy.

 

Buddy wasn’t sure what his role in all of it was, but if the NSA was willing to let him try and repent for his past deeds, he would take the opportunity.

 

Which was why the man was staring out at the window now, watching as these ‘recruits’ ran laps around the outdoor track. He had taken a break from working on his latest project after hearing that loud mouth Hanson yelling. 

 

Buddy brought himself to his feet when he heard the door to his workshop open. Mirage came walking in, gaze focused on the tablet in her hand. She looked up when the man had let out a small cough.

 

“Are you watching the recruits?” She asked, walking closer to see what he had been looking at.

 

“ I was. Hanson is being tough on them, isn’t he?”

 

Mirage didn’t reply, as she was busy watching one of the recruits that seemed to be lagging behind the rest.

 

“ I came to talk to you about mentoring one of them.”

 

Buddy seemed shocked, by her words.” You’re telling me the NSA think’s it’s a good a idea to leave me alone with one of them?”

 

“Are you saying it’s not a good idea?” Mirage implied.

 

“No…”

 

“Good.” 

 

The recruit Mirage had been watching was now running with three other recruits, who seemed to not care about how much Hanson was yelling at them to keep up their previous pace. The recruit was very young, and the recruits who had slowed down to keep to her pace seemed to be instructing her on how to run faster. Slowly the group began to catch up with the recruits in front of them.

 

Buddy was curious as to why the woman seemed so interested in watching them, and before he could voice his thoughts, Mirage had spoken up.

 

“The red-head in that group is the one we want you to mentor. We pulled her out of foster care to be here. Before you ask, no, you had nothing to do with her being there. “

 

_ ‘Unlike everyone else out there…’ _ Buddy thought.

 

“I thought it would be helpful to pull someone that smart out of a situation like that.” Mirage added.

 

That comment seemed to be directed more towards him, than the girl. 

 

“So she isn’t a Super then?” Buddy questioned.

 

“We aren’t sure. There were a few… incidents at some of the foster homes she had been placed with, and they seem to hint the girl is.” Mirage seemed a bit saddened, before saying; “ Her name’s Riley.”

 

Buddy nodded. “Ok, well, why have me mentor her?”

 

“She’s has an extremely high IQ, and is excellent with computers.” Mirage informed.

 

“No offense babe-”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Mirage quipped,

 

“-but you’re just as good with computers as me, so why not take her in yourself?” Buddy finished.

 

“ I think it would be good for you to have someone to teach. The whole reason why the NSA is letting you stay here is so you can fix your mistakes. We can’t exactly have you teach any of the other recruits, so this is your only option.” Mirage told the male.

 

Buddy stared out the window, watching the recruits collapse in the grass from exhaustion. He had never met any of them before, hell he didn’t even know of their existence before the NSA had gotten a hold of him. No doubt they all want to kill him in the most gruesome way possible. The male was fairly certain he wouldn’t fight back, either.

 

But there was something Buddy had seen in the recruits that had inspired him to actually do more than just repent for his misdeeds. For the first time in months, he wanted to build things again. In fact, he was working on a schematic for upgraded rocket boots at the moment. Or at least he was, before Agent Hanson’s yelling had brought Buddy’s attention outside.

 

Either way, the man was in a much better mental state than what had come to be the norm for him. If he were to accept, Buddy would have to strive to be a better person….

 

Which might be exactly what Mirage meant, when she said this would be a good opportunity.

 

After mulling it over so more, he finally gave the women his answer,“Okay, I’ll do it.”

 

Mirage gave a silent nod of acknowledgment, but said nothing more. She had already turned, and started making her way towards the door when Buddy’s voice had stopped her.

 

“I know you’re still angry about what happened on Nomanisan, so why are you trying to help me?” The question had been eating at his mind for months now, ever since the blonde had first come to him at the hospital.

 

“I was at a low point once too, and you were the one that pulled me out of it. All I’m doing is repaying that debt.” Mirage didn’t skip a beat. She then left, leaving Buddy to his thoughts.

  
  
  


~*~

Rick Dicker was monitoring the recruits as they went through their first day of training. So far, it seemed as if they had not been wrong to go with this group. Hopefully they would be able to have them trained up before another Super Villain appears. After the Omnidroid incident, more wannabe Super Villains had begun to pop up. Of course, the Super Relocation Act was still in play, so legally Supers like the Incredibles, or Frozone couldn’t be allowed to handle them. 

 

The agency had been dealing with pop up villians for nearly fifteen years now, without the help of supers. The public just wasn’t aware of it.  Just how the politicians wanted it.

 

The older agent’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heels getting closer. He didn’t bother turning around though. If it was important, he would have had a call by now.

 

“Pine has agreed to mentor the recruit.” Mirage spoke behind the older man.

 

“Ah, the Chief is letting you go ahead with that plan then? I thought he might be worried he could corrupt her.” Dicker couldn’t help but hide the hint of amusement in his voice. The former villain was a shell of his former self. Nearly dying to a jet explosion will do that to someone.

 

“He is, which is why he wants the both of us to keep an eye on them when they interact.” Mirage replied. 

 

“Of course. At least until I retire. I’m not sure how long I can keep this up. I would like to see Supers made legal again before then, though.” That was the only thought that kept Agent Dicker going for all these years. Otherwise he would have retired already. Hell, the man nearly retired after the ban was announced in the first place.

 

Mirage let out a small laugh. “I think you and I both know you can’t retire. You love the job too much.”

 

“Well, hopefully if these plans of yours works, I will. Have you started looking at who you’re going to mentor?” Rick turned to the woman who now stood beside him. 

 

“I have a few prospects in mind… .” Mirage watched the monitors in front of her. “ Though I am disappointed none of the recruits have figured it out yet.”

 

“Soon Mirage, Soon.”


	4. Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I may be on a roll tonight so you guys can have another update!

Training picked up after the first day. Four days into combat training, and Agent Hanson now had them sparring with a new partner every day. Today, Demetria had ended up with the male who had sparred with Miu on the first day. 

She found out that his name was Brett Wood, and that he was actually meant to be investigating Miu, that’s why he had partnered up with her the first day.

Brett was actually a pretty good fighter too, and he picked up some of the more advanced techniques Agent Hanson was teaching pretty quickly. He also had no problem helping Demetria with any of the moves she was having trouble with.

“We’ll all be co-workers eventually.“ Brett told her, “ It makes no sense for me to hinder your progress. One day you might be the one to watch my back.”

Demetria smiled at that. “ That seems like a pretty good way to look at it.”

They were interrupted by Lani’s shriek. Both Brett and Demi looked over in her direction curiously. Lani was laying on the ground in pain, but she really wasn’t moving. One of Miu’s gloves must have come off, because she had picked it up off of the ground.

“Next time, you shouldn’t take what isn’t yours.” Miu slipped the black glove back over her hand, then walked away as Agent Hanson dismissed them all.

Brett offered a hand to Lani, who was still collapsed on the ground.” Damnit, that chick shocked me!” Lani commented as she was brought up to her feet.

“Shocked you?” Demetria questioned, “Is that why you were on the ground? I thought you had been hit pretty hard or something.”

Brett was interested by this though.” Did the shock happen when the glove came off?”

Lani gave the male a small nod, “Yeah, it did. She had me in a headlock, and when I went to pull her hand away, I accidently took the glove with me. Next thing I know, I had this pain going all the way down the left side of my body.”

“Are you sure you didn’t just have a mini stroke?” Jordan joked as he walked over. He came to a stop next to his sister.  
“Yeah, I think I’m a bit too young to be having heart problems, bro.” Lani had rolled her eyes.

“It was probably just some really bad static shock, it’s a pretty normal thing to happen.” Jordan comforted.

Static shock was something that normally happens in the winter though, not the summer. While there was a small drought going on, the air didn’t feel very dry. In fact, it was a bit humid.

“She looked pretty pissed that you tore her glove off.” Brett spoke, walking with the group to the residence hall.

“Yeah, you’re the one investigating her right? What’s up with her always wearing those gloves? It’s like one hundred degrees outside.” Demetria asked the other male.

Brett just seemed a bit distracted as he looked off in the distance. “ No clue. I’m… going to invite her to head into the city with the rest of us tonight.” He then left to catch up with Miu.

Today was a Friday, and the recruits were given the weekends off to rest up. Since it was the first week, one of the other recruits had suggested that a bunch of them get together and go celebrate ‘surviving the first week of hell’ at some club. It seemed like a good idea, so Demetria had agreed to go. 

It would be the perfect opportunity to dig up some dirt on Jordan. Alcohol always had a way of making people loose lipped….

Demetria was slightly disgusted that she was thinking in such a manner. Even though she had to be close guarded about what she said around the male, Demi still considered Jordan to be her friend. And friends generally don’t try to take advantage of each other when they’re drunk.

As the group walked towards the residence hall, Mirage had been walking by. She approached the group with a warm smile.”How have you all been taking to training?”

“Aside from the endless running? Pretty well.” Demetria replied. The woman let out a small laugh. “Yes, Agent Hanson can push a bit too much. It’s for the best though.”

Mirage glanced at everyone in the group, as if looking for someone.” Miss Summer’s isn’t with you?” She questioned. It took the group a few seconds to realize she was talking about Riley.

“No, she tries to get to the showers before everyone else.” Demetria told her.

“Ah, well, can you tell her to come to my office once she’s done?” Mirage asked, Demi nodded, and the woman walked away.

“Am I the only one who thinks she’s kinda hot?” Lani suddenly blurted out, once the Agent was well out of earshot.

“You mean Mirage?” Demi questioned“ Yeah, I guess she does. She has that sort of supermodel look down.”

“I think my sister means that in a much more direct kind of way.” Jordan pointed out, a small smirk on his face.

“Is that why you were actually quiet for once?” Demetria teased.

“Pfft, nah, that was just because she was kind of talking to you more than the rest of us.” Lani replied, “Do you think I’d have a shot once we graduate from training?”

“I mean…she looks like she’s about our age. She would technically be your superior though, even when you do become an Agent. There’s gotta be some kind of rule against that.” Demetria pointed out.

“Whoa, didn’t think you were one to follow rules, hippie. I thought you were a rule breaker; a rebel!” Lani teased.

“I’ve never once said I break rules. I only fight if someone tries to stop me from doing something I have my mind set to.” Demetria corrected with a huff.

“Ah, the anti-hero then. Well, I’m just saying, if she ever bats an eyelash at me, I wouldn’t say no.” 

“Ew, can you not be thinking things like that now?” Jordan complained.

Demetria laughed. “ I’ll see you guys down at the ferry later, alright?” The twins waved, heading off to their own dorms. Demetria opened the door to her dorm. Upon entering, Riley’s melodic voice was singing a soft tune as she brushed her hair. 

“Hey, Mirage was looking for you. Told me to have you meet her in her office?” Demetria told the girl.

“Alright, I’ll head over there then.” Riley watched as her roommate started putting together an outfit. ” Going somewhere?”

“Yeah, a bunch of us are heading out later, remember?” Demi then stopped as she realized. Riley wasn’t even a legal adult, so there was no way they could take her into a club. They could try to sneak her in… but the girl did not look 18, let alone look old enough to pass as 21.

“I’m sorry! I- do you need anything from town?” Demi offered.

“No, I’m fine, just… if you find anything out about a Naomi Michaelson, tell me, okay?” Riley asked, “I’m going to try and do some investigating from here, but I think everyone’s going.”

Demetria nodded. She was planning to do the same with Jordan, so she really would be working, more than she would be enjoying herself anyway. The brunette turned to her clothing options, preparing for tonight.

 

~*~  
The club was located in an old, decrepit looking factory out in the warehouse district. The only indication that the enormous building was even a nightclub had been the bright neon blue sign that read ‘Obelisk’, and the huge line to get in. It had taken a while, but eventually the recruits had made it into the club.

Demetria watched bodies dance much too close to each other in the crowd, as rave lights over head exaggerated their shadowed forms. The music was loud, and deafening as it boomed through the speakers. There were people smoking something off to the side, a sign that there was clearly more than alcohol being passed around.  
Jordan led them all to a more secluded area, ordered a round of shots, and had taken to addressing the group of party-ready recruits.

“I know we all just want to let loose and party, so let’s keep this short and sweet!” His voice could barely be heard over the music booming from the speakers, “ To surviving our first week in hell!” Jordan held up his shot glass, and the rest of the recruits fell into line, repeating his last words merrily. They all drank before breaking apart into smaller groups.

This was perfect! Jordan’s guard would be down if it wasn’t already, leaving him wide open for investigation. Demetria just had to keep an eye on him, and-

Wait, where had he gone? The male had been here a second ago and Demetria hadn’t moved since the celebration shots. Jordan was the whole reason why she came in the first place, otherwise she would have stayed in the dorm to keep Riley company.

‘Great, with this crowd I’ll probably never find him!’ Demetria was brought out of her thoughts by a familiar female voice.

“Come on hippie, let’s dance!” Lani dragged her friend out onto the dancefloor, where they were enveloped by the rest of the maddening crowd. The speakers on the dancefloor somehow managed to be even louder, as Demetria felt the bass thumping through the floor.

The lights were dizzying and while Demetria was no stranger to dancing, this was unlike any party or club she had ever gone too. The amount of hot, dancing bodies that were practically on top of her was enough to make Demetria sweat.

Her expression must have made it obvious that she wasn’t having a good time, because Lani had decided to confront her about it.

“Hey, are you disappointed that I’m not my brother?” Lani had to yell just to be heard over the blaring music, “You know, I pegged you as the carefree, flower child type, not as a workaholic.”

Demetria shot a look up at the taller recruit, and before she could ask, Lani was already answering.

“That is why you’re here right? To take care of this whole ‘investigate’ bull with my brother?”

“Is it that obvious?” Demi questioned.

“It kind of is. Either that, or I’ve gotten really good at reading you in just a week.” Lani let out a laugh. “ Come on! You need to let loose and have fun! That’s the whole point of this night! Once we get back to our dorms you can go back to figuring my brother out, but let’s just enjoy ourselves, alright Demi?”

In all this madness, it’s not like Demetria would even be able to find Jordan anyway, and Lani was right. All of the recruits, and everyone inside the club was here to forget about work; not to do more of it. There would be plenty of time for that tomorrow. 

“You’re right.. Let’s forget about all of that..” Begrudgingly, Demetria let her hips slowly sway to the rhythm of the music, attempting to clear her thoughts.

As whatever club remix boomed through the oversized speakers of the club, the 

Off to the side, there was a group of guys watching the crowd, scoping out women like they were predators. Their eyes fell on Demetria and Lani dancing, as if they had just found their next meal.

Two of the men joined the duo out on the dancefloor, arms trying to wrap themselves around the girls waists. Demetria knew this was a common occurrence in clubs, so she didn’t seem all that worried about it, but when Lani had shot a look of panic towards the smaller recruit, it became obvious the guys weren’t just looking for a dance.

Lani managed to wiggle out of one of the guys arms, moving closer to Demetria. “Sorry boys, but I don’t swing that way, and my friend and I are kind of a package deal, so we’ll be making our leave now.” 

The taller woman was moving Demetria out of the sweaty swarm of people, and before the men could even protest, the girls had already lost them in the crowd.

They moved off of the dance floor, towards one of the more lounge-like areas. While the music was still loud, the girls did not need to yell anymore to talk to each other.

“What happened?” Demetria asked, as Lani still seemed panicked, “Did one of the guys go a bit too far?” 

“Well, yeah, but you don’t-” the recruit took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts,” I just had a bad feeling about them, ok? You never know what some of those freaks are capable of.”

Four guys had taken to surrounding the two girls, trying to corner them in.”Hey now, that wasn’t nice to leave our buddies hanging back there.” The bigger of the men spoke:

“Well, maybe they should learn to buy a girl a drink first.” Lani retorted.

“You’re right, we should buy you two drinks. Maybe it’ll help loosen you up...” The two men they had been dancing with had flanked them from behind.

If things got bad, they did have the training the NSA gave them. It would be best not to cause a scene though, as bystanders could get hurt.

“Is this how you get girls to sleep with you? You intimidate them? Or do you normally not ask first?” Lani stood her ground.

“There you two are!” Jordan came to their rescue. The guys turned to see who had interrupted them, but Jordan acted as if he hadn’t noticed the men,“ Come on we were just going to leave.”

“Is this your girlfriend?” One of the men asked, “You should really teach her to mind her mouth, it’ll get her in trouble.”

“No, she’s my sister.” Jordan feigned surprise when the male had spoken, “Believe me, I know how much of a smart mouth she has.” He turned and gripped both Demetria, and Lani’s shoulders, “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we’ll just take our leave, we don’t want any trouble all right?”

As they were led farther away from the group of men, Jordan’s grip on them loosened. Eventually, he let go of both of them. 

“ I know we’re all trying to enjoy ourselves, but we can’t go starting trouble. Especially with low-lifes like that. Unless both of you want to get kicked out of the NSA before becoming agents, lay-low.” Jordan warned.

“Hey, those guys came after us, not the other way around.” Lani argued, “Besides, if someone starts with us, we can’t exactly just stand there and act defenseless!”

Jordan glared at his sister, and she returned it. They seemed to be arguing, but no actual words were exchanged. 

‘Even though they’re twins, they still argue like Violet and Dash.’ Demi mused.

Whatever unspoken words were being said between the siblings must have resulted in Lani’s defeat, because the woman crossed her arms, and huffed looking away from her brother. 

“Fine. I need a drink.” Lani moved towards the bar, leaving Jordan and Lani alone.

“Nothing against you Demi, but my sister is a troublemaker. Always loves getting into fights.” Jordan apologized.

The more Demetria finds out about the twins, the more she questions why Lani and Jordan didn’t choose different NSA paths. Jordan seems more the type to become a researcher for the National Super Agency compared to Lani. Then again… Jordan is a lot more level-headed. If Lani really is a troublemaker like he says,maybe because keeping her out of the field is for the best.

Demetria looked up at Jordan, realizing there was now an awkward silence between them.

“Erm… I’m going to head to the bathroom, be back in a sec.” Demi made her way through the crowd, spotting another one of the recruits ducking into the restroom.

‘Isn’t that… Naomi? Maybe I’ll have more luck getting info out of her than Jordan. At least I can help poor Riley out…’

“Naomi?” 

The door behind Demetria slammed shut. As busy as the nightclub was, the restrooms were surprisingly empty. And Immaculate.

“Naomi?” Demetria tried calling out again, louder this time. She glanced at the gap underneath the restrooms stalls. No signs any of them were occupied.

‘I could have sworn I saw her come in here, that’s weird.’

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening then closing behind her. Demetria turned, seeing the two guys from earlier again. She backed up a bit as they moved closer to her.

“ Uh, you guys shouldn’t be in here.” she stammered out. ‘Yeah, clearly they care about that.’ Demi mentally slapped herself.

“Make one more move and I swear I’ll scream.” Demetria threatened. One of the guys rolled his eyes at her. 

“Heh, no one’s going to hear you.” The first one spoke. Of course not, the music in the nightclub was loud, and even now there was still a slight thrum of the bass that could be felt in the bathroom.

The two men moved closer. She tried to make a beeline for the door but they just blocked her path.

‘Fuck it, I have to do something!’ Demetria threw her leg out, sending a kick towards the second guy's groin. He caught her foot before it could connect, but her fist was already connecting with the side of his jaw before the guy realized what hit him.

The man released her leg, as he rubbed the side of his jaw. The other guy grabbed the brunette’s free arm, twisting before he forced her onto the ground. Demetria felt her teeth clack together as her chin connected with the cold concrete floor. The metalic taste of blood began to seep into her mouth. She struggled as her other arm was forced above her head. She felt the two men now looming over her. There was no way out of this. She was trapped, unless…

Demetria took a deep breath, feeling thorns begin to sprout from her skin. She struggled under the man’s grip until she had a large thorn fully formed in her hand. She stuck it in the first man's hand, breaking away from him as he screamed. The second man went to lunge for Demi, but a vine was already wrapped around one of his legs, causing him to fall flat on his face.

While the duo was on the ground, Demetria made a break for the door. It swung open (nearly hitting her in the process) to reveal a panicked Lani. 

“Holy shit!” Lani took in the scene before her, as Demetria grabbed the larger woman’s arm. “Let’s just go.”

Demetria and Lani left the two men, rushing back to where they had left Jordan. “Get the other’s we’ll meet you by the ferry.” Jordan nodded at his sister, as he left to gather up the rest of their group.

The two girls headed out ahead of them. Upon arriving at the ferry, Demetria took in the already fading bruises on her arms. She covered them up with her hand, standing in an uncomfortable silence with Lani.

There was no way the other woman had not seen the aftermath of Demi’s powers. She wasn’t too worried about those two guys saying anything, creeps like that would have a very hard time getting anyone to believe what happened. Lani on the other hand had every reason to tell someone, especially her brother about her powers. And the Agency, if they didn’t know already.

“They didn’t hurt you did they?” Lani finally broke the silence. She had a worried expression on her face as she looked down at Demetria. “Rubbing your arms will only make the internal bleeding worse, let me see.” 

Lani was gentle as she examined Demi’s arms, then the gash on her chin.The woman traced the bruises softly before giving a small nod as she released the other girl. “You heal quickly, those should be gone by the morning at this rate.” Letting out a small smile, Lani continued,” Of course maybe a sunlamp will help you heal a bit faster.” 

Demetria couldn’t help but let out a small snort. At least she wasn’t freaking out about it. Of course the whole situation isn’t exactly ripe for that, even for Lani. They quickly fell back into a slightly-less-awkward silence.

“He knows already, by the way.” Lani spoke up again. Demetria shot the larger woman a quizzical look. The larger woman moved to lean on the railing,staring out across the darkened ocean. “My brother. He knew about your powers.I didn’t believe him at first when he told me, but now, it makes sense.”

Demetria opened her mouth as if to speak, but couldn’t find the right words. She joined Lani at the railing, watching the waves crash onto the docks below them. There were so many question now, questions she was not sure what to expect the answer to.

“How… how long has he known?” Demetria finally asked.

“Since that first day in the mess hall where I introduced you two.”

This took Demetria by complete surprise. What had made him believe she had powers? She had not done anything during their meeting that would even give away a hint that she was a Super!

Lani turned, now leaning back against the railing with a small laugh. “Considering you didn’t know, and the current circumstances I guess it’ll be okay to tell you.” She looked at Demetria. “ You thought it.”

Okay, now Demetria was definitely lost.

“I thought it. What, and he read my mind?” Lani smiled. “That’s exactly what he did. Really, you did it to yourself. But…. neither of us wanted to say anything until we knew what they were for sure.”

‘So if Jordan is a Super…. And I am… that’s most definitely not a coincidence! Maybe that's why they paired us up? Which means the NSA abso-freakin-lutely knows about my powers. And Jordan and Lani do now too. Great.’ A sudden thought came to Demi’s mind.

“Wait, if Jordan can read minds, does that mean you can too?” Lani nodded in response.

“His powers are a lot more stable than mine though. I’ve been known to make things fly around the room when I’m pissed off enough. Jordan’s better at keeping his cool so that doesn’t happen.”

As afraid as she had been, it is a small relief knowing she doesn’t have to hide her powers around the twins. Demetria let a small smile creep up on her face.

“We’re Supers.” she spoke.

“We’re Supers.” Lani repeated with a small grin.

The two woman stood there, staring out across the ocean. Deciding to ruin the moment, Demetria broke the silence. 

“So, when Jordan was talking about what you thought about Mirage….” 

“Don’t remind me! It’s bad enough he knows what I was thinking.” Lani shuddered a bit. Demi let out a laugh.

~*~

A dark-haired woman stared at the two men sitting before her. On the wooden desk in front of her was an oversized, blood splattered thorn. 

“Explain.”

The two burly men shared a terrified glance at each other before one of them spoke.

“We didn’t expect her to fight back. Especially not.. Like that.”

The womans golden eyes narrowed. “It is my understanding that she was not alone.”

Both men opened their mouths as if to speak, but quickly closed them. They both nodded their heads.

The woman rose to her feet and walked over to the men. She lifted a single, perfectly manicured finger to inspect one of the men’s face. Already a dark almost black bruise had formed on the side of his jaw. The woman dropped her hand, quickly turning around. 

“Just this once, I will let this incident slide.” She finally spoke.

“Thank you, Mistress!” The large men dropped to their knees with bowed heads.

The woman did not turn to face them, however. Instead, she was examining the thorn in her hands. She was grinning like a child in a candy shop.

“Now, I need both of you to go to Xerek. It seems the Incredibles are not the only supers in Metroville.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... even though the Incredibles is supposed to take place in the 60's, the tech is very modern, so the internet and household computers are a thing in this story. I mean hell Edna just hands Bob a tablet for Jack-Jack, and the kids pick up on it easily! You guys have probably figured that out with Riley having laptop though.


	5. The End before it Begins

The following morning, Demetria had woken up to Riley’s music blaring through her earbuds. Sitting up, the woman groggily threw her pillow at her young roommate. Riley let out a small shriek, before tossing the pillow back.  

 

“ Please don’t tell me you’re hungover...” Riley inquired.

 

In all honesty, Demetria felt like she was. Only, she barely consumed any alcohol while she had been at the club. Her whole body ached the same way she had felt on the first day of training, and all the young woman wanted to do was sleep. 

 

As the events of last night played over in her head, a smile crept onto the brunette’s face. She and the twins were Supers. Riley looked at Demetria, then scrambled to bring the trash can closer to her roommate. “Oh god, try and get it in there but _please_ go to the bathroom if you need to throw up.” 

 

“ I’m not hungover, Riley. Just… thinking about last night.”

 

Riley held her hands up as she backed away from Demi. “Er… okay. Do I… want to know?”

 

The brunette looked over at the young girl. If only she could tell her! It would be nice to be able to let loose in their dorm. At least add some color to the drab room they share… .

 

“I… can’t exactly tell you, kiddo. Sorry.” Demetria 

 

The brunette stretched her arms out. The bruises and gash on her chin had healed already. It was a nice perk to her powers that she healed pretty quickly. Lani’s wasn’t wrong about sunlamps helping either, sunlight really did help speed up her healing. She also felt her powers stronger when it was clear and sunny out. Demetria was like a walking talking plant.

 

Riley shut her laptop, putting it away on her desk. “ If you’re not hungover, that means I don’t have to worry about leaving you alone right?” Demetria shook her head. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

 

The younger girl smiled. “Good! Mirage wants me to start that ‘initiate’ part of our training today. Apparently the Agent who’s going to watch over me wants to start teaching me early, and they believe I can handle that and the initial training at the same time.”

 

“Oh. That’s… That’s great actually. But… they’re starting you on the weekend? You’re not upset you don’t get to take the weekend to rest?”

 

Riley shook her head. “Nope! I’m bored out of my mind here, and I’m supposed to be learning how to make inventions and gadgets and that sounds like so much fun!” The girl looked at the clock. “Ah! I have to go or else I’ll be late meeting Mirage.” With that, Riley ran out the door.

 

Demetria shook her head with a soft smile. Riley sure was something. In the short week that they had known each other, Demi already felt as if the younger girl was the little sister she never got to have. The girl was such a giant nerd, and it was just adorable. Hopefully she enjoy that jumpstart on the initiate level she’s getting.

 

Standing, the brunette decided it would be best to get some breakfast and regroup with the twins. They had a lot to talk about, after all.

~*~

 

“Do you really think we should tell Mirage we know?” Lani stirred granola into her yogurt as she spoke.

 

“Of _course_ we should! “ Jordan spoke up.

 

“Yeah, but what if that isn’t the secret that you two are supposed to find out about each other?” The taller twin chewed on a bit of granola before speaking again, “Besides, it’s great you two have something to bring to her, but I still don’t know anything about my partner. Hell, I can’t even pin her down long enough to even _read her mind_.” The last bit was spoken in a whisper, for obvious reasons.

 

 “Hey, I offered to help you.” Jordan pointed out. 

 

At that, Lani just let out a long sigh. “Yes, but the point is that we’re supposed to figure it out on our own. You figured out Demetria’s!”

 

“Hey, I was clueless about Jordan’s until you told me,” Demetria pointed an accusatory spoon at the larger of the twins. “Speaking of which, with your line of thinking… Jordan and I are the ones who get to decide whether to tell Mirage.”

 

“I vote we do.” Jordan smiled.

 

“I do too! Oh, would you look at that I guess we are.” Demetria smiled as Lani took a much grumpier bite of granola.

 

“You’re both terrible.” Lani grumbled.

 

“Oh I see what this is about.” Jordan placed a gentle hand on his sisters’ shoulder.

 

Demetria didn’t need to be a mind-reader to know what the male twin was getting at.

 

“You can always go with us, you know. You already know, and you are both twins. It might actually come as more of a shock if you didn’t go with us.” Demetria pointed out “Besides, then you’ll get to see Mirage~” she teased.

 

“Fiiine, you sold me. When are we going?” Lani asked

 

“Let us finish breakfast then we’ll go. Besides, Riley had to see Mirage too so she might be busy for a bit.” Demetria spoke, before finishing the rest of her cereal.

~*~

 

Demetria had to admit, she was nervous. A million thoughts were flying through her head as she walked with the twins to Mirage’s office. What if they ask how they figured it out? Would she get in trouble for using her powers at the club last night? It was self defense, but what if the NSA doesn’t see it like that? What about the other recruits, were they Supers too? 

 

The trio had discussed all of this during breakfast, and yet Demetria couldn’t help but feel unprepared for what may happen once they talk to Mirage.

 

Once they arrived, the door was open, Mirage sitting at her desk combing through a file on her desk. Demi couldn’t help but admire Mirage’s office. It was plain, but spotless. Aside from a single framed photo on her desk, there were no signs that this was an actual office. It looked more like a photo from one of those furniture catalogues her father always had in the house.

 

 Demetria glanced back to Mirage, who had just now noticed the trio. The woman looked up with a small smile.

 

“I’m assuming you three must need to discuss something important to come this early in the morning.” The silver-haired woman spoke.

 

The trio gave each other one last glance before giving her a nod.  “It’s about the task you gave all of us.” Jordan informed. 

 

“Of course, close the door behind you. Though, I only see three of you here, I’m assuming you’re only here for support Yolanda?”

 

 Lani’s face turned red as she gave a nod. The female twin suddenly became _very_ interested in making sure the door was closed.

 

“Well then, take a seat please, make yourselves comfortable.”

 

Demetria and Jordan sat in the two chairs in front of Mirage’s desk, both trying to find the right words. Mirage had her hands folded in her lap, sitting prim and proper as she waited. An uncomfortable silence fell. Finally, Demetria decided to speak up. 

 

“We know that the task was for us to figure out we were Supers.”

 

A devilish smile crept onto Mirage’s normally poised and elegant visage. “Ah, so you’ve figured it out.” 

 

The trio released a collective breath they had been holding. So that was what the assignment was about. 

 

“You’re the first one’s to figure it out. Or at least the first who have come to me about it.” Mirage admitted. “ Now, all I ask is that you three keep it among yourselves for now. The others still need to figure it out on their own. ” Mirage scribbled something in a notepad before looking in Lani’s direction. ” And Yolanda? Unfortunately this means you must let your partner come to you about her suspicions. If she figures it out you are free to inform her,  but you must make me aware that she knows.” Lani gave a small nod in response.

 

“Now” Mirage’s devilish grin came back, “I’m sure you two are itching to know why the agency has decided to bring your group together. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you why currently, but when the time is right, I will. Are there any questions aside from that?” 

  


The trio exchanged glances before saying no. 

 

“Alright, you three are dismissed then. Remember, don’t-” Mirage was interrupted by her phone ringing. The woman seemed surprised, quickly picking it up. Her eyes widened at whatever words were spoken to her. She picked up a remote and a screen opened showing a news broadcast.

 

“Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible are in custody-” A click to another broadcast.

 

“Millions were stolen by an assailant calling himself the ‘Underminer’. “

 

Demetria stared hard at the tv, as images of her Aunt and her family trying to stop a giant drill appeared. ‘ _They can’t catch a break, can they? I hope they’re alright…’_  

 

“I’ll inform the recruits, sir.” Mirage’s tone was solemn before she hung up the phone. She took a deep breath, massaging her temples before addressing the trio. 

 

“Change of plans. I need you to gather the other recruits. I’ll explain what’s going on to all of you then.” Standing, the woman led them out of her office. As she hastily headed down another hallway, The trio shared concerned glances with each other. 

 

~*~

 

Mirage stepped into the recruit’s common room with Riley, who rushed to Demetria’s side. The younger girl looked visibly upset, but before Demi could ask Mirage had quieted the room to speak.

 

“It is with my deepest regrets to inform you all that the program is being shut down.”

 

A few ‘what’s?! And ‘why’s?!’ erupted from the group before she continued. 

 

“Due to an...incident earlier today, the government feels it is no longer necessary to keep the NSA running.” Mirage seemed to be debating something before she kept going. “ Until we hear otherwise, you all will have to start preparing to head home. Arrangements are being made as I speak to provide transportation for all of you.” She paused, before standing straighter. “ It was an honor meeting all of you. I only wish that the laws keeping Superhero work illegal did not exist. You all could have done so much good as Supers.”

 

With that, Mirage hurriedly left. A dead silence had fallen on the recruits as her words registered.

 

‘ _No more NSA… Any chance of Super work is gone now. And now everyone knows why all of us were brought together.’_ Demetria looked to Riley, who looked ready to break down any second. She placed a reassuring hand on the girls shoulder. “Hey, it’s going to be okay.We all just have to figure something else now.” Riley threw Dem’s hand off of her. “No, it’s not! I’ll be going back to foster care! I don’t-I _can’t_ go back. “

 

_‘Foster care..?!’_  Demetria didn’t hesitate with her next words. “You won’t have to. I- Maybe I can take you with me. I won’t let you go back, okay?” She was holding Riley’s hand . The younger girl was fighting back tears as she looked up to Demi with teary baby blue eyes. It made Demetria realize just how young Riley really was. It reminded her of how Violet used to cry when she scraped a knee. The two were probably the same age.  “You won’t?”

 

Lani and Jordan had come over, both placing a reassuring hand on her shoulders. “We won’t either. I’ll harbor you as a stowaway if I have to.” Lani assured. 

“See? We’ll probably be fighting over you if anything.” Demi wiped a stray tear that rolled down her freckled cheeks. 

 

Riley took a deep breath as she tried to compose herself. “Okay. I guess...we all need to start packing then.”

 

~*~ 

 

From his office, Rick Dicker watched as the solemn recruits packed. He switched screens to another room, where Mirage was informing their repentant ex-villain.

 

“I knew it. I knew it was too good to be true. Fixing everything I’ve done… all the pain and tragedy…. It was never going to happen!” Pine banged his fist on the table. “What’s going to happen to me now? Am I going to prison?”

 

“Technically… you were pronounced dead after the jet explosion. You don’t even exist anymore.” Mirage was kept a fair amount of distance from the man, keeping a serious, yet saddened face.

 

“I guess that's a small price to pay. How many Super’s don’t exist anymore because of me? “ Pine’s voice was quieter now.

 

“Don’t start thinking like that again! You’ve made such great progress so far. You seemed so proud when you were mentoring Riley earlier.”

 

Pine closed his eyes at Mirage’s words. There was a long pause before he spoke again. “What’s going to happen to that girl now? We both know how the foster care system is. I’m amazed Riley hasn’t become bitter considering how long she’s been there.”

 

“I… don’t know, Buddy. “

 

Dicker muted the audio. He searched through his desk, eventually pulling a card out. He stared hard at it before dialing the number. 

  
“Winston? Yeah, I know it’s been a while. I have a proposition. Thought you might be interested. It involves Supers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I listened to Halsey's Hopeless Fountain Kingdom album while writing this. I guess that's why Buddy's part is so depressing? Anyways, it's taken me months, but I finally figured out how Incredibles 2 was going to bridge into this story. I have no idea how many chapters I plan to write for this story, but I do have a feeling I may have some smaller drabbles/side stories that may not fit into this one. Of course, those most likely won't be posted until the story progresses more. :)


End file.
